User blog:The Crazy Terror/PE Proposal: Saruman
This is the PE proposal about the evil sorcerer name Saruman from the Middle-earth high-fantasy franchise. Who is he? and What's he done? Saruman is the secondary antagonist of the 1937 fantasy novel The Lord of the Rings by the late J.R.R Tolkien, and the secondary antagonist of Peter Jackson's live action film trilogy adaptation of the novels. He also appeared as a minor character in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey and The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies. He is a powerful evil wizard who secretly joins Sauron on his conquest to take over Middle-earth serving as his loyal servant. In both novel and film trilogy, Saruman is the head of the White Council, a group of elves and wizards formed to contest the power of Sauron. Like his fellow wizard Gandalf, he is a Maiar, an angelic being sent to Middle-earth by Eru, Tolkien's analog for God. He grows to desire Sauron's power for himself, and begins communicating with him via a palantir, a crystal ball that all but the most powerful beings in Middle-earth are forbidden to use. He plans to use Sauron as a means to an end; his plan is to help Sauron conquer Middle-earth and then overthrow him; he is unaware that Sauron is planning to use him in the exact same way. He sends spies all over Middle-earth to look for the One Ring, hoping to eventually take it from Sauron and wield its power for himself. He begins his conquest of Middle-earth by having his minion Gríma Wormtongue poison the mind and body of Theoden, King of Rohan, rendering him weak and powerless; he then has Wormtongue influence Theoden to do Sauron's bidding. Saruman then breeds the Uruk-hai, a race of incredibly strong, vicious Orcs, as his personal army. from his base at Isengard, he slowly but surely grows his empire. When Gandalf discovers Saruman's treachery, Saruman imprisons him, but Gandalf manages to escape. Saruman then has his Orcs attack the Fellowship of the Ring and kidnap the hobbits Merry and Pippin, in hopes of eventually seizing the Ringbearer, Frodo Baggins. When Gandalf helps Theoden overcome Wormtongue's (and thus Saruman's) influence, Saruman orders his Orc army to attack Rohan while he watches from his tower sanctuary. Saruman appears to be winning the battle at first, but then a herd of Ents (giant, tree-like beings) attack on Rohan's behalf, angered by Saruman cutting down whole forests to supply his army with weapons. As the tide of battle turns against him, Saruman flees, along with Wormtongue. He settles in the Shire, disguised as the criminal "Sharkey", and turns it into his own personal kingdom, with Wormtongue as his main enforcer. After Sauron is defeated, Frodo and his companions come back to the Shire and break Saruman's hold over it. As Saruman and Wormtongue are chased out of the Shire, the fallen wizard curses his minion and throws him down. Enraged, Wormtongue cuts Saruman's throat, killing him; moments later, Hobbit archers shoot and kill Wormtongue. In the film The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, Saruman's death is different than the novel book because he was stabbed in the back twice by his minion Gríma Wormtongue and then fell over the edge of Isengard. He was impaled in the spike of a wheel that was once part of one of his own machines, eventually killing him. Mitigating Factors Saruman is a uncaring treacherous sorcerer and would do anything to achieve greater power, even if it means betraying his own allies, especially the White Council. In the books, Saruman is even deceptive toward Sauron, pretending to be his ally, when in reality, he wants to take the One Ring for himself and overthrow Sauron as the Dark Lord. In the movies, however, Saruman was a hero in The Hobbit film trilogy, but after deciding to face Sauron alone, he allowed the latter to corrupt and influence him. Eventually, in The Lord of the Rings film trilogy, he became very loyal to Sauron and would do anything to help him; he even told Gandalf to join Sauron as he believed it was a wise decision. Redeeming Qualities Saruman has no chance of redemption and deserves death for his high treason and cruel behavior against Gandalf and his allies in both novel and film trilogy. In the books, he was killed by Wormtongue to a throat, and in the films, he was stabbed twice and impaled in the spike of a wheel after falling out of a tower. Final Verdict I think he might be qualified. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals